


дарк!Такео. Задание для организации. Стрелять в жертву, намеренно промахиваясь

by steinvor



Series: Dark! AU Noblesse [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Character, Gen, Violence, dark!Takeo, Разрывные пули
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: ТТ-34 дарк!Такео. Задание для организации. Стрелять в жертву, намеренно промахиваясь.  отстреливать жертве руки, потом ноги. Смотреть в прицел, как "заказ" истекает кровью.





	дарк!Такео. Задание для организации. Стрелять в жертву, намеренно промахиваясь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marionette_Ame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/gifts).



> Разрывные пули — пули c зарядом взрывчатого вещества (ВВ), инициируемым при попадании пули в цель или через определённый промежуток времени после выстрела. Для основного заряда обычно применяются пентрит, гексоген, флегматизированный ТЭН и другие ВВ; тротил используется реже, так как его энергетика недостаточна в столь малом объёме; могут содержать только зажигательный состав (фосфор, термит и т. п.), поджигаемый капсюлем-воспламенителем. Полностью разрушаются при попадании даже в относительно слабые предметы: брезент, фанера, ветви деревьев и т. п.  
> Следует отметить, что термин «разрывная пуля» на разговорном уровне достаточно часто применяется к любым пулям, запрещённым к применению в боевых действиях, и помимо собственно разрывных используется также к экспансивным и фрагментирующимся пулям, что, строго говоря, является некорректным

Это задание было необычным с самого начала.  
Никаких напоминаний от Кранца, что приказ необходимо выполнить во что бы-то ни стало.  
Никаких замечаний Шарка про взятую в заложники сестру.  
Заказанный объект появился в зоне видимости в точно рассчитанное время.  
Снайпер снял винтовку с предохранителя и приложился щекой к холодному железу.  
Авиационный алюминий не самый комфортный материал для cheekpiece, зимой холодит, но позволяет точно регулировать высоту приклада.  
Обычно он использовал кожаные накладки, но в этот раз предпочел ощущать холод, такого же, как и его натянутые до предела нервы, металла.  
Когда объект на несколько секунд оказался в зоне пересечения с отметкой, обозначающей осевую линию, Такео нажал курок.  
Громыхнуло словно из пушки. Не той, настоящей, типа переносного зенитно-ракетного комплекса, который использует Хаммер.  
Снайпер намеренно не пользовался глушителем. А в этот раз и сами боеприпасы были не совсем законные. Разрывные.  
В воздухе повисла легкая сизая дымка, на расстоянии около девятисот метров корчился человек, пытаясь зажать рукой раздробленную в районе коленной чашечки, ногу. Кровь хлестала не хуже чем на живодерне у Шарка.  
Такео неспешно, но и не теряя лишней секунды, перезарядил оружие и прицелился снова, на этот раз - в плечо. Так, чтобы невозможно было перехватить бесполезное на таком большом расстоянии табельное оружие. Обычный короткоствол.  
Парень не думал, что сам может стать объектом внезапного нападения.  
Телохранители ВИПов не любят атаковать. У них, как у всякой охраны, в приоритете укрыться и вывести из-под обстрела ВИПа.  
Типичная тактика бодигарда.  
Такео не торопясь, словно выбирая – куда на этот раз? – плавно переместил ствол.  
Третий выстрел - в живот.  
Снайпер знал, что это будет не только больно, но еще деморализующе в психологическом плане, у кого не снесет остатки разума при виде вываливающихся из под собственных ладоней кишок и внутренних органов?  
\- Что, развлекаешься? Наконец-то он показал свою истинную натуру, - за его спиной словно из-под земли выросли уверенные в себе фигуры Шарка и Кранца.  
\- Кто это был? - якобы небрежным, скучающим тоном полупропел-проскрипел слегка возбужденный столь необычным поведением снайпера Акула.  
\- Снайпер, другой. Телохранитель ученого, взявшего в свой проект сестру Такео.  
Тао, как всегда и везде находился в курсе происходящих событий.  
\- Не знал, что ты тоже такой же...  
Хакер добавил последнее тоном значительно ниже, скорее пробормотал себе под нос, но Шарк его все же услышал.  
\- Псих.  
Тонкие темные губы Шарка растянулись в некоем подобии улыбки.

 

cheekpiece - "щека", "подщечник", накладка на гребень  


2015-05-02


End file.
